In An Instant
by dei05
Summary: Neji always saw her on the train ride to school. He never got to look away ever since. Now he wants to get to know her, now he wants more, much to Tenten's dismay. What could happen? One big (romantic?) mess. Ridiculous.
1. Introduction

_**In An Instant**_

**Introduction**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Her**_

Tenten never did like mornings.

Mornings meant waking up early and not getting enough sleep. Mornings meant too many people in the house. Mornings meant going to school. Mornings meant riding the train to get to school. And mornings meant seeing a certain somebody in the train to school every day.

Yep, _every day._

She couldn't remember when was the time she'd first seen him in the train, with his standoffish presence and all that. He always had a book to read, too. He always sat by the corner, right before he stood to make room for old people who got on. He never did show any emotion, none at all.

She hated seeing him in the train every day, because that meant awkwardly walking with him to their classroom, without any of them saying a single word to one another. She hated that. She hated being in awkward situations so much.

When she did get on the train on a Monday morning, she did, in fact, see him. He was always the first one to get on. It made her a little curious to where he lived. She sat not too far from him, her eyes slowly shifting to the book in his hands. He had a comic book today, she smiled. It was the latest issue of Batman. She hadn't read that one yet.

_**Him**_

Neji always liked mornings, because to him, mornings meant walking the dog without his dad noticing. Mornings meant nobody in the house, so he gets to cook his own food. Mornings meant getting a chance to talk to his cousin Hinata normally. Mornings were always good.

But whenever he got on the train to school, he'd always think otherwise.

He always saw her, barely making it to the train. She always looked so dirty, so wild. He hated those kinds of girls. Not that he'd brag, but he was one of the popular guys in the whole school. During the trip to school she'd either sleep or just stare outside the window, which was odd. It was the first time he saw someone who would space out a lot.

When he woke up early on a Monday and got on the train, he somehow hoped he would see her. It wasn't because he liked seeing her, he just got used to seeing her every day on the train.

He got out a new issue of Batman as he sat down.

It didn't take long before he realized she was looking at his comic book.

* * *

**[Author's Notes.]**

**I hope you like it. Well, I don't know. I'll try my best though, especially not to make this a cliche kind of love story. (_oh wait,_ it's a love story?) sorry for spoiling that one, then. **

_**-dei**_


	2. Casualties

_**Chapter One: Casualties**_

* * *

_**Her**_

This time he had Spider Man.

Tenten watched as he flipped a page after another. She seemed to notice how fast he could read, too. She wanted to grab it out of his hands and read it herself. She wanted to stand and walk over to his side so she could read it with him. She wanted to. It also made her wonder how many books he actually owned. Every day he had one, a comic book, a novel, school book, or whatever.

She didn't know what to do, so she just stared. The cover was so pretty, she thought.

_**Him**_

She was staring again, he saw.

Before he realized it, he was already too busy watching her stare at his comic book than continue reading it himself. He wondered if she wanted to read it with him. But then he realized he couldn't be seen in public with her. It was bad enough they shared the same train to and from school, what would people say if they actually saw them together, beside each other, sharing a comic book?

When he reached the last page, he got up, intending to go to her spot and give it to her.

But then a group of students from another school boarded the train.

He backed out, and went back to his seat.

_**Her**_

The group of students who boarded the train was no strangers to her. They were the same people whom she picked a fight with in middle school—one large dude, a girl with flashy red hair and skimpy clothes, and a tall skinny guy who always had an intimidating look. She looked the other way, avoiding any kind of contact with them.

But then it was too late.

Tanya, the redheaded girl, had noticed her the time she got on. She smiled, rather wickedly, at the brunette. "If it isn't Tenten." She came in closer to the girl. Tenten felt her heart beat faster as soon as Tanya got her arms around her head. She was close. Too close.

"Been a while. How've you been?" The girl whispered to the brunette's left ear. Tenten knew there was going to be a fight. She knew they were going to pick a fight with her. Tenten tried her best to ignore them, but it was no use, they'd already seen her. And now they were already mocking her.

"Remember the good old days, bitch? Remember when Tom rejected you and when you slept with all those guys, you ugly slut."

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She could take the insults and name-calling, but when someone brings up what happened to her before, she loses it. "Get away from me, you whore."

Tanya snapped, and before Tenten knew it, Sam, the big guy, was already backing Tanya up.

She couldn't fight them inside the train.

_**Him**_

Neji couldn't bring himself to ignore what was happening in the back of the train. People were already staring, some cowering in fear, some whispering how sickening it all was. When he saw how they had cornered the brunette, he stood. But he didn't have a plan. He needed a plan. When he could think of the options he had, the train had stopped. It was already at his stop.

He went up to the gang and grabbed her by her hand. He pulled with all his might and as fast as he could. "Sorry, but we're getting off."

And as if on cue, the doors closed as soon as they got off.

He has never been so proud of himself before.

_**Her**_

Her face went pale. His grab on her was tight, a little too tight. He was too fast, she couldn't keep up. He looked so confident, so high and mighty, that it made her sick. And when they got off? She looked at him as if she was about to punch him in the face. He seemed confused about her look. "Why did you fucking do that?"

His expression turned from being confused to shock, and disgusted maybe. She couldn't quite tell. He wasn't always someone who showed such emotion.

"What is your problem?"

"I mean, why? Who are you to do that? God damn it, let go off me." Her voice rose when she shook his hand from hers. She kept her distance too, "I didn't need any help. And that hurts, you know." She stormed off, away from the train, away from him.

She never wanted to see him ever again.

_**Him**_

No girl has ever cussed at him. No girl has ever rejected him or his help. _Ever._ He stood still as he watched her walk away. He could still feel the warmth of her hands. The way she violently shook his hand off—the feeling went through all over his body. He never wanted to help her. He never wanted to be acquainted with her. He never wanted to have to do anything with her. But why, why did he save her?

The way she talked to him made him angry though, and he suddenly didn't want to go to school. He suddenly didn't want to ride the train anymore.

He suddenly didn't want to see her ever again.

But he secretly wanted to.

_**Her**_

She reached English a little too early. Sakura was the first to greet her. And notice how she was in a bad mood. "You look like a if the vending machine ate your money. What happened?" She asked, just as soon as Ino and Hinata joined them.

"I… don't really want to talk about it."

Sakura pushed her bright pink hair out of her face. She always did that whenever she felt something was wrong. "Are you sure…?" She asked, Tenten reassured her it was nothing.

There were way too many things inside Tenten's head. She couldn't talk to her friends about it, she didn't want to. One of her problems included the finals exams coming up, and another was the fact that her father was going to pick her up from school today.

Tenten felt her shoulders go heavy. She waited in front of the school gates, her hands inside her pockets, apparently freezing. She never did like her father, he was always so uptight and reckless, and he was always cheating on her mother. She leaned her head on the brick wall behind her, trying to think of a way to convince him to let her go home early.

She couldn't think of anything.


	3. Pain and Longing

_**Chapter Two: Pain and Longing**_

* * *

_**Her**_

She spent the night at her dad's place. Her dad had a big house, so of course there would be room. But she couldn't sleep at all. One of the reasons was that it reeked of alcohol and cigar everywhere. There was women's underwear, tons of them, on the floor. She hated how much she couldn't bring herself to tell her mom she didn't like spending time with her father. She couldn't. Then she would have to break her heart.

But that night, all she could think about was whether she'd ride the train or not tomorrow. She didn't even know if she could go to school tomorrow.

But then she remembered how much her mother hated it when she didn't go to school. She closed her eyes, hoping she'd fell asleep faster.

_**Him**_

He didn't see her on the train that morning.

But he hoped he did.

_**Her**_

She got to school a little late, and her dad was forced to take here there. She hated every minute of it, but glad that it was over… for now, at least. She entered History just in time, before Mrs. Cummings came in. Sakura didn't have a chance to ask her why she was late, which Tenten was kind of glad about.

She looked outside the window, something she always did in history, in class.

When class was over, she realized that she had to take the train to go home.

When she did get on the train that day, someone was waiting for her.

Hyuuga Neji was sitting right where she usually was, a vacant seat on his left.

It was as if he knew she'd be riding the train, even though she didn't that morning.

_**Him**_

He didn't know she would ride the train when class was over. He didn't know she'd even come to school. But for some reason, he felt like she was. Which was why he got ahead of her just so he could sit in her usual spot, just when the train was about to be full, and just when the only seat left was the one on his left. Then she would be forced to sit beside him.

But she still didn't.

The girl, as much as it angered him, decided to stand. He knew she saw him on her spot, and he knew she knows that the only seat left was the one next to him. But she still refused. No girl ever wanted to be away from him. No girl ever looked so disgusted at him as much as she was. No girl. _Ever._

That was why he was more eager to grab her attention more than ever.

He wanted to talk to her.

He wanted to know more about her.

He wanted to protect her more.

But he couldn't bring himself to believe all of it.

So, that night, he went and consulted his father about it. About _women_, as much as he was ashamed of it. "Women…" his father started, as he drank a cup of hot chocolate whilst reading the paper. "Are complicated beings. What's this all about? You've never had problems with women before."

And boy, was he right.

Neji grunted—a trait he used to always do whenever he was embarrassed. It only amazed his father more. "You could talk to her. I mean, corner her. That way she won't have any other options."

"She could punch me or beat me up."

"Then you're a pussy. Corner her. And then talk to her. But don't rape her."

"Got it."

As much as idiotic it sounded, his father was right.

Cornering her was the only option he had.

* * *

When he waited for her the next day, he got ready to corner her in the train. He didn't like the idea of cornering her in some dark alley, or at school, that would make people talk. But luck wasn't on his side, because she didn't show up. _Again ._It made him think, _what exactly could she be doing? Could she be sick? Just running late? _Nevertheless, Hyuuga Neji got off at her stop. He ran, even though he didn't know where exactly she lived.

And as if luck was back on his side, he saw her.

In some run down alley, with four humongous men.

He watched her stand so boldly, lifting one up on her shoulder and tossing them aside, as if she had no difficulty in doing so. As if she had ridiculous super-human strength. She proceeded to beat up the other three. It was as if watching an action movie. Like the ones in his comic books.

She kicked, jumped, punched, and head butted them all. All falling to the ground, unconscious.

She was the only one standing. He was staring.

"_You—"_

She heard his voice and turned around, her eyes widening as she got ready to run away. It was no use, she was already cornered. Something he had always wanted, what he planned to do since last night. He couldn't even sleep right away because of it. She was panting when he got closer. He assumed it was either the aftereffect of beating four guys or she was just nervous about him cornering her.

When he got closer she launched a punch at him. At his face. At his beautiful face.

He grabbed her hand as a result.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here? You weren't on the train!"

"That's no reason for you to be here, you _creep_!"

He felt his blood boil within seconds. He had never been called a creep before. He had never been shut out by a girl before. His grip on her tightened. He could tell she was about to launch another attack on him. He blocked it, and let go of her hand, immediately taking out a plastic bag from his bag. He shoved it to her face_. "Here."_

When she took the bag and looked inside, he was already walking away.

She looked back at him, and he was already gone.

He gave her the latest issues of Batman and Spider man.

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

**I feel like an idiot writing this. But any who, chapter two! Yes yes **


	4. Because It's You

_**Chapter Four: Because it's You **_

_**Her**_

"Sasuke's kind of cute." Sakura took a sip of her orange juice as soon as the bell rang. It was lunch time now, and every day the girls would pick who's the cutest guy in the whole school. Tenten never did participate in this game of theirs, but somehow she enjoyed watching her friends spurt out random names. "Don't forget Naruto." Hinata whispered. Ino and Sakura laughed as soon as she mentioned the name. "Naruto's… okay, I guess."

"I can't believe you guys." Tenten interrupted, looking from the comic book she was reading. "Isn't there something else we could do?" She asked. Ino looked at her rather sinisterly. That was the thing about Ino, whenever she gave you the _look_, it was too late to back out on her questions.

"And what, may I ask, are you reading?" She asked. Tenten held unto the comic book tightly. Hinata leaned closer. "This…"

Tenten suddenly remembered how Hinata and Neji were cousins. She pulled the comic away from the girl. "Just something I borrowed from a friend. Batman. Comic book." She said causally as ever. Ino didn't seem interested. Sakura shrugged. Hinata still looked curious. "I think my cousin has those as well!"

The mere mentioning of Hinata's cousin grabbed the other two girls' attentions.

"You mean Neji?"

"Yes."

"_The_ Hyuuga Neji?"

Hinata nodded. "Who else?"

Ino turned to Tenten. "Say, how about you go borrow his comic books, Tenten?"

Tenten could've sworn she had gotten pale. "Uh, sure?"

"Oh no, you _can't._ Those are practically his treasure. He loves reading. He loves his books so much he refuses to let anyone borrow it, even his guy friends."

"What about his girl friends?"

"I… don't think he sees those girls as friends."

"Too bad, Tenten. Imagine how many you could read if Neji could lend you some of his comic books."

"Y-yeah."

She laughed. They all did.

When English was over Tenten found herself walking along the hallway, passing by the other classrooms. She stopped when she reached the advanced class, the class where all the smartasses ended up in, she took a quick peek inside. But it was already too late, a couple of guys had already seen her. "Are you looking for somebody?" They asked. She didn't really want to call anybody. She just wanted to know if Hyuuga Neji was inside.

The thought of him inside class made her shiver. She was so used to seeing him every day on the train that she couldn't picture him in class, listening to the teacher, taking down notes or whatever. I-Is Hyuuga Neji from this class?"

The group of guys sighed in unison. (wow) and called him out.

Although the way they called him out disturbed her.

"Neji! Another girl's here to see you. Another confession, perhaps?"

She felt her blood boil. But she held it in. She couldn't and wouldn't lash out in this school, she _promised._ Neji came out with a rather irritated expression that somehow changed after seeing the brunette. _"Oh."_

"Hi."

"Hey."

"…"

"…"

"Do you… think we could talk somewhere… private?"

He nodded. The two of them moved outside, in the garden. Now Tentne really did feel like she was going to confess to him or something. She held out the paper bag to him. "I… realized I can't take this." She said.

Neji looked at the paper bag she held out, still not taking it. "And I can't take it back unless you're done with them."

"But."

"Are you done reading them?"

"Well, no."

"Then don't give it back. Seriously, take all the time you need."

"But your cousin said…"

She stopped. As if she was going to say something absurd. Something personal.

"Your cousin said you never really lend your comic books to anyone."

Tenten hadn't realized how flustered Neji was. "I… I don't mind if it's you."

She couldn't feel her whole body.

_**Him**_

He in fact, didn't really lend his comics to anybody. Even his other stuff. He never did like how people treated their stuff, let alone his comic books. To him, his books were his everything. He always kept them clean, no folds and no wrinkles. Always in proper storage, alphabetized. But with her, he thought, it was okay. He gave her his comic books without realizing it, and when she gave it back, it was all still in its perfect condition. He felt like he could trust her. But more importantly, he did it just so he could have a reason to talk to her.

He felt his whole body heat up when he realized what he had just said to her.

She wasn't moving, and neither was he. They both were looking on the ground, trying to find the right words to say. _It wasn't a confession_, Neji thought. _It's not like I'm in love with her. So I should at least say something. _

He said the first thing that came into his mind.

"Would you like to go home together?"

She nodded.

He felt like an idiot.

Neji Hyuuga has never been this happy to go home before.

He had never been this happy whenever he went out with a _girl._

The two of there were awkwardly sitting next to each other. He watched as she fiddled with her fingers nervously, a trait he recognized as his cousin Hinata always did. He never did get a chance to get a good look at her face so close. He never noticed that her brown hair was actually darker than brown. He never noticed how small her nose actually was. And how big and soft her eyes looked like. He never noticed how tall she was compared to other girls, or the fact that her buns were so neatly done.

He never noticed.

But now he knew.

"How long", he began, just as soon as Tenten looked up to him. "How long have you worn your hair like that?"

Her eyes widened, her expression softer than he'd expected it to be. As if he was expecting her to get mad at such a personal question. But maybe to her, it wasn't as personal as he'd thought it would be.

"_What?"_

"Nobody has asked me such a question before. I mean… you're weird."

"You're weird-er. Now tell me."

"Around the age of twelve, I guess? My grandma always did my hair in braids, and when I reached my 12th birthday party, I asked her to change it. I got bored, I guess? And Braids don't exactly suit me."

"I bet they do."

She laughed.

"I bet your hair is longer than mine."

He frowned. "I never chose to have it this long, you know. It's just something in the family."

"I could cut it for you. I've been cutting my hair ever since I've gotten hold of the scissors in the house."

"I'd appreciate that."

"I bet you do."

"What about the comic books?"

"What _about_ the comic books?"

"I've never met a girl who's so into them. Especially stuff involving fighting and crime and whatever."

"I… like action, I guess. I've got like three brothers at home. The only thing stopping me from becoming a full-fledged manly man is my grandma."

He laughed.

That was a first.

* * *

**[Author's notes]**

**last chapter for the week.**

**...or for now.**


	5. Hand Phones

_**Him**_

Almost three days has passed since they went home together. Three days of him thinking of her every time he's about to go to sleep, remembering how much he's known now… about _her._ He hasn't talked to her since then. It was weird, but he never got a chance to. He never saw her in the train again, and they were in different classes at school too. It simply made him think about her more.

And when he got out of bed that day, he was determined to see her again.

_**Her**_

There was screaming and shrieking just outside her room, in the living room. She held her knees to her chest tightly, her eyes completely shut. If she wasn't so used to something like this, she could have been crying by now. Her brothers weren't at home, something that made her feel a little relieved. She tried putting her hands on her ears too… but she couldn't. She had to hear every word her mother was shouting.

"_Don't tell me what to do. She's my daughter too."_

It just didn't stop.

She wished her father didn't come to visit at all.

_**Him**_

He didn't see her in the train to school that morning.

"Do you know… a girl named Tenten by any chance?"

Neji, deeply frustrated by the fact that he still hasn't seen her, decided to ask his friends if they knew her, and by any chance, know her phone number.

"Yeah, I know her. She's Sakura's friend." Naruto smiled, "What's this about though? you never get interested in girls."

"Oh yeah." Inuzuka Kiba joined in, his enthusiasm seemed to have leveled with Naruto's, not just today, but every day—all the time. "I even thought you were turning gay, Hyuuga."

Neji grunted, something he hasn't done in a while.

By then he realized he'll just attract more questions from them if he asked if they know her phone number.

So he decided to ask Sakura instead.

It was a good thing he was close with her, a fact that made Sakura one of the very few girls Neji was good friends with. No romantic feelings included.

But when he did approach her regarding his matter, he became even more frustrated.

"She doesn't have a phone."

_God damn it. _

_**Her**_

She wasn't able to go to school that day. Her father finally left, and everything was back to normal. She was relieved that she wanted to call her friends about whatever was happening in school when she was away.

But she remembered she didn't have a phone.

_**Him**_

Almost one week has passed, he thought. He was lying on his bed, trying to think of a way—a _plan,_ to talk to her. Or even see her. When his cousin called him for dinner, he couldn't have been more disappointed.

But when they were all gathered in the table, a thought had come in his head.

"Dad, how much does a hand phone cost?"

His father stopped eating all of a sudden, throwing his son a don't-you-already-have-a-phone look. Neji, on the other hand, looked more serious than ever.

"It's for a friend."

Hinata giggled.

He ended up buying her a phone. It didn't cost as much as he imagined it to be. It was actually fairly cheap. But the model he bought for her…. was it too much? He thought. He couldn't buy her a cheap one after all.

But… why couldn't he? She wasn't his girlfriend, after all.

_**Her**_

She was glad she was finally able to go to school. She was glad she wasn't away for a long time, or that would mean a whole lot of catching up. Especially on History. She was glad she could see her friends again.

But what greeted her when she first opened the school gates was a paper bag. A fancy-looking paper bag, held by_ the_ Hyuuga Neji, who looked at her scornfully, as if she had done something wrong. He held the paper bag up to her face, and shoved it before turning his back and walking away.

She was too absorbed with what was inside the paper bag than to care about why he would shove it to her face.

A hand phone.

She needed one.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry if it's short.**


	6. Dates

_**S I X **_

_**Her**_

She still couldn't believe she had a phone now. She still couldn't believe Hyuuga Neji gave her a phone as a present. Or did he? She shook her pretty little head when she flipped it open. The first thing that popped up on the screen was Neji's number. And written in small caps just below the number was:

_call me as soon as you open this._

She felt her palm sweat a little, her eyes widen by a lot, and her teeth unknowingly grinded. She could not believe everything at all. But she didn't really have a choice. She dialed the number and set it to call. It rang, and she felt like a fool. She didn't have to be nervous, she shouldn't be. But calling someone on the phone is… something she hasn't done before. Sure, they had phones in the house, but she never did get to use them even once. Even if she did, they would all be relatives of hers.

The ringing had stopped. And Tenten suddenly froze up on her bed as soon as she heard his voice.

Which was much deeper on the phone.

"H-hello?"

"I thought you wouldn't call."

She could've sworn she felt Neji smile when he said that.

But then that would be ridiculous.

"Why w-wouldn't I…"

"I never thought you'd be this nervous."

"I… this is kind of like the first time I've talked to a guy on the phone."

"Yeah, I kind of sensed that."

"You jerk. Why do you have to go and buy me this anyway? …t-this is for me, right?"

There was a pause, but Tenten knew Neji was still there.

"Because I'm batman."

She stood silent, as did he.

It didn't take long before he suddenly hung up on her. She was left dumbfounded.

Well that was unexpected, she thought.

_**Him**_

He was panting, he was sweating, and he couldn't keep still in one place. He was walking around in circles, his phone tightly clutched in his hands. Why did he say that? He wondered. He couldn't possibly tell her he just wanted a way to talk to her whenever they weren't on the train, he couldn't possibly tell her the reason was because he just wanted to hear her voice. He couldn't. For seventeen years Hyuuga Neji has never been one to give in to a woman. For seventeen years he has never worked this hard for a woman.

Was he falling for her?

He shook his head.

He couldn't.

He wanted to, though.

That night, Neji couldn't sleep. He waited for her when he got on the train the next day. He was glad she came. He wanted to see her.

"Hi."

"Hello, Batman. Oh,_ wait_—sorry, forgot about the secret identity thing."

"Very funny."

She handed a paper bag in front of him before he could offer her a seat beside him. He expected this, but deep inside didn't want to believe it.

_**Her**_

"I can't… accept this." She said, holding the paper bag firmly. She had put the phone back in its case, back in the plastic box and everything. It all looked new. She didn't want to return it to him; owning a phone was everything she wanted ever since she turned thirteen, when all of her friends got one and made it too much of a big deal. But she had to return it.

"That's already been paid for." He answered, still not getting the bag. "That's yours, really."

"But—"

He looked at her with those cold, cold eyes. "But what?"

"it looks so… expensive."

He didn't answer right away, instead he rubbed his temples. Tenten somehow recognized that stance. She somehow figured that it was his way of thinking, of coming up with a plan of some sort.

"Then go on a date with me after school today."

Her eyes widened at his sudden conclusion. A date? She's never been to one!

"I'll go to your classroom afterschool. Consider this conversation done." He got up and left, just in time for the doors to open.

She still couldn't stop staring at him.

She had just gotten herself a date with _the _Hyuuga Neji.

_**Him**_

He kept tapping his table with the end of his pen, constantly keeping an eye on his watch. To him, it was as if time had suddenly stopped, as if it was going by slower than usual, or it was just him.

Just him.

Of course, he had just gotten himself a date after all.

"Neji." Lee called his attention, surprising him a little. He was so focused on his little 'date' he had almost forgotten he had friends of his own. He wanted to consult them about it. He wanted to. But can he? Should he? He knows he won't get anything useful from his friends, especially from a certain blonde.

But he went and did.

"Wait, what?" Naruto's eyes widened as he stood, like everything in the universe didn't seem right anymore. Same did Kiba. "Neji's got himself a girl?"

Neji rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe even Uchiha Sasuke was joining in the conversation. He smirked, in all his Uchiha glory. "Thought you were gay."

Kiba quickly reacted, "I thought so too! Just the other day he was even asking for a girl's phone number. Who was she again?"

Neji remained silent, not showing even a bit of embarrassment. He took a quick look at his watch. _11:45 AM,_ ah crap, he thought, four more house to go.

"Tenten!" Naruto yelled, catching Neji off guard and looking at his friends like he had seen a ghost. Naruto, for the first time, seemed to realize what was going on. "So it is her."

Neji felt a sweat drop.

_**Her**_

She kept looking at her brand new phone. It was weird enough her friends weren't asking her about it, now she felt like she was being encouraged by them.

Could they have known what was going on between her and Neji? Probably.

Hinata would know, even if Neji wasn't the type of person who would tell her these things. And even if Hinata did know, she wouldn't be telling it to Sakura and Ino secretly. No.

But what _was _going on?

She felt a cold sweat ran down her cheeks. She was getting nervous, she had never been on a date before. What do people do? How should she act? What kind of date is it anyway? the kind couples do? or the kind just friends do? She suddenly felt dizzy. She flipped her phone open and looked at the time.

1:28PM

Almost.

When it was time, she braced herself and got out of the room. She planned on escaping, she wanted to, but she just couldn't. Her feet stopped at the door. She remembered Neji saying he would go to her. She waited. But what if he'd suddenly decided to bail? then all this waiting would be for nothing. It was then that she decided to go to him instead.

Would he be happy? Would he be mad? Would he still be there?

Questions kept on popping up in her mind.

It was endless.

By the time she got to his classroom, the doors were just about to open, meaning they were just about to go home. Meaning they had just been dismissed. Tenten was a little relieved—happy even, could she have wanted to go on a date with him?

"Are you looking for someone?" A tall, pale guy asked. She couldn't believe what she was seeing—he had the same look as Neji if she weren't mistaken. She couldn't decide which of them was handsomer. Tenten blushed at the realization of her own thoughts.

"H-Hyuuga." She stuttered, and felt ashamed. The guy didn't seem to mind, and went calling Neji.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." He returned his attention to her, and in an instant Tenten suddenly felt small, not just in height, he was obviously a little shorter than Neji. But in presence. She felt like he had this strong aura around him, like everywhere he goes people would immediately look at him. People would immediately notice him.

She asked herself why she doesn't feel this way about Neji.

And just when Neji appeared too.

"Tenten." She said, her eyes never meeting Sasuke's.

She turned her head to Neji and gave him a weak smile.

"Let's go."

_**Him**_

He never did like Kakashi. He was always late, always slacking off and reading his porno books in class. But he never particularly hated him.

Except today.

It was already time, dismissal time, classes over.

But no, it just had to be today Kakashi decided to keep the class in for minutes.

Neji could feel his blood boil at the sudden anger.

He was even thinking if Tenten would escape and go straight home.

But he trusted her enough to be sure enough she wouldn't.

Or would she?

…

When Kakashi finally let them out, he had quickly shoved his belongings in his bag, not even bothering to notice Naruto who was snickering right in front of him. Chanting "Neji's got a date" over and over again. With that enormous grin of his. Neji grunted, and headed towards the door.

He felt his blood boil even more at the sight of Sasuke.

But not just that—the sight of Sasuke talking to Tenten.

He wanted to give the guy a good scolding, if not a good beating. But he was smiling uncontrollably, which he quickly hid with his hand. He clutched it tightly, making it stop. Hyuuga Neji never smiled a lot, and he was not about to now.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

He was happy that Tenten didn't stand him up and actually went to him herself.

* * *

**Chapter six up! **  
**Thank you to those who supported, enjoyed, bothered to read this! THANK YOU GUYS**


End file.
